Tonight
by rosesinjanuary
Summary: In his wildest dreams, he never would have come up with this. Future fluff, McGee/Abby.
1. Chapter 1

This? Is pure, unabashed, will-give-you-cavities sweet fluff. I make no apologies. I like to think it's in-character fluff, but I'll let you be the judge. ;-)

I don't own them! Honestly, do you think The Powers That Be would get anywhere near this? The song is "The Wildest Times of the World," by Vonda Shepherd.

_

* * *

_

_In the wildest times of the world_

_I never thought I would be here with you tonight_

_In the wildest times of the world_

_Let's stay together in this lonely and crazy life_

_*_

The strangest part of the week – that he could remember, at least – had been when Gibbs stopped yelling at him when he dozed off at his desk, and started leaving cups of coffee next to his keyboard.

They hadn't been getting much sleep. Abby couldn't get comfortable, and so McGee stayed awake to keep her company. They lay half-propped up against the headboard, Abby curled against his shoulder.

"When this is all over," Abby sighed, "the first thing I'm going to do is roll over on my stomach and pass out."

Nine months of pregnancy, three days past her due date, and she was roughly the size of a baby elephant. McGee chuckled and kissed her hair. "Don't you want to hold her first?"

"Mmph." She shifted against him. "I'll have plenty of time to hold her. She'll probably be a Daddy's girl anyway. You get first dibs."

He smiled. "Liar."

She smiled back. "Yeah, I know." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "See? Daddy's girl already. She never kicks like that when it's just me talking."

He remembered the first time she'd done that – run up to him with wide, excited eyes and grabbed him away in the middle one of his explanations to Gibbs, and pressed his hand to her stomach. He'd felt the tiny movement beneath his fingers, and for the first time, he broke their iron-clad no-relationship-stuff-at-work rule, and kissed her long and hard in front of the entire team…and anyone else who'd happened to be walking by.

Ziva had grinned, Tony had made some crack that was actually more funny than mean, and Gibbs hadn't even smacked him upside the head.

"We still need a name," he reminded her, rubbing gently on the spot where his daughter kicked against his hand.

"I told you," Abby began, and then made a face, shifting again. "Ugh, she's got a hand or something right in my diaphragm. Anyway, I told you. We'll know what her name is when we see her. We don't want to start thinking of her as a…Julia, or something, and have her turn out to be an Emma. Plus if we don't have a name in mind, nobody can take it from us. You know…if we had any other pregnant friends."

"You were watching the episode of _Friends_ where Rachel has the baby again, weren't you?" McGee asked.

Abby sighed. "There was nothing else on. I _hate_ being stuck here all day," she whined. "I miss my lab. I miss my team. I miss my _feet. _I miss moving farther than the kitchen." Suddenly, she glared up at him. "If you _ever_ tell her how much I hated being pregnant, I will divorce you, torture you, and kill you. And I am one of the only people in the world –"

"– who can kill me and leave no trace," he recited with her. "Yes, I know. No telling our daughter that Mommy detested pregnancy. Got it." He kissed her nose. "You know you have to rest, Abs. Doctor's orders."

She lay her head back against his shoulder. "I know," she said, huffing out an annoyed breath. "I'm just tired of feeling like a whale."

McGee squeezed her a little tighter. "I don't know," he said lightly. "I think you're still pretty sexy."

Abby laughed. "You have to say that, 'cause it's your fault I look like this."

He raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I wasn't the one standing over me studying a basal thermometer and giving very specific instructions as to the best position for conception."

She grinned. "C'mon," she said. "It wasn't all work."

"True," he murmured. Her eyes were getting heavy, and if he kept his voice low, and kept talking in just the right tone… "I still say it happened that time in the shower."

He felt her shoulders twitch as she tried to smother a laugh. "Highly unlikely," she told him through a yawn.

"I know," he said quietly, smiling. "But that's how I'll think of it. Not worrying about getting pregnant or not getting pregnant. Just us. All I was thinking," he continued, his voice just above a whisper, "was how beautiful you are, and how much I love you…and wondering how I got so lucky."

Her kiss was soft and sleepy against his neck. "I think I like the way you think of it."

McGee looked down at his wife, at her long messy pigtails and the shadows under her eyes and the black sweatpants she'd been wearing for three days…and her hand, fingers still linked with his, still resting on her stomach, waiting for another kick.

And he still wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Abby," he said, softly enough that he wouldn't wake her if she'd finally dropped off, "will you miss this? Just us, with her here but not really here? Waiting for her?"

Her answer came out on a soft sigh. "Yes," she murmured, her words blurring together as she finally drifted to sleep. "But it will be worth it."

He squeezed her hand. "Yeah," he whispered. "It will."

*

_In the wildest times of the world,_

_Oh, I never thought I would be here with you tonight_

_In the wildest times of the world_

_Let's stay together in this lonely and crazy life_

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

So, I intended for this to be a one-shot, and then I got another idea. I'm going to keep it listed as complete, but if I come up with any more ideas, I'll keep adding them!

Usual rules apply, don't own them. Though if I did... ;-)

* * *

He stepped inside almost silently, thought it didn't matter – he doubted McGee would have heard him, even in the quiet hospital room. "How is she?" he asked softly, and felt a slight twinge of guilt when McGee jumped.

Tim's eyes went quickly to him, and just as quickly back to Abby's still, white face. "Sleeping," he said, and squeezed her hand lightly in his. "The doctors said she lost some blood, but she'll be just fine as soon as the anesthesia wears off." He brushed a loose strand of hair off her cheek. "She'll be just fine," he repeated, half to himself.

Gibbs let out a relieved breath. _Not her,_ had been all he'd been able to think when he'd heard that loaded word, "complications," and seen the fear in McGee's eyes.

_Not her._

"Good." His voice was gruff, and he swallowed before he spoke again, looking around the room. "Where's –"

A hint of a smile crossed McGee's face. "The nurse is bringing her in right now. I wanted to see her, but I can't…" He gestured to Abby with his free hand. "I know she's sleeping, but I just… can't leave her."

Gibbs nodded and crossed to the bed, dropping a hand to McGee's shoulder. "Get used to that feeling, Tim," he said, and McGee looked up at him with a faint smile.

"Mr. McGee?" A nurse stepped into the room, pushing a clear plastic bassinet with a little pink blanket inside. "Where would you like her?"

McGee looked around desperately for a minute. "Uh…here?" he said hesitantly, pointing to a spot close to him.

The nurse wheeled the tiny bed over to him. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked kindly.

Gibbs smiled slightly as he watched Tim look at the baby, and then back to Abby, and then at his hand in Abby's, realizing that he would have to let go of her to hold his daughter, and then back to the baby. _Welcome to fatherhood, Tim,_ he thought as McGee's eyes finally settled on him for a second. "Uh, Boss, can you… I mean…" he gestured to Abby, and Gibbs gave a short, curt nod and circled to the other side of the bed, where he pulled up a chair and took Abby's hand.

The nurse settled the baby into McGee's willing and capable, if somewhat inexperienced and nervous, arms, gave him a few quiet suggestions, and left the four of them alone again. Gibbs ran his thumb gently over the back of Abby's hand. "Has she seen her yet?"

McGee tore himself away from his daughter's face. "Just for a second," he said. "She hasn't gotten to hold her yet."

"What's her name?" Gibbs asked, studying the tiny newcomer. A little bit of sandy fuzz on top of her head, though that could always change. A miniature version of Abby's stubborn chin. Her father's nose.

"Don't know," McGee admitted, still hypnotized by the baby girl in his arms. "Abby said she'd know her name when she saw her… and that based on my naming capabilities in my books, I wasn't allowed to pick."

Gibbs managed not to laugh, but it was a close one.

Tim kissed his daughter's forehead lightly. "Hey beautiful," he said, his words soft and slightly awed. "What's your name?"

"Sophia," came a groggy, unsteady voice from the bed between them.

Gibbs watched instinct take over as McGee shifted to a sure one-armed grip on the baby so that he could reach out and grab his wife's hand. "Abs."

Abby blinked sleepily and managed a smile for him. "Sophia Caitlin McGee," she said, slow but sure. She tightened her fingers on McGee's, then disentangled her hand so that she could reach out and touch her daughter's swaddled toes. "That's her name." She turned her head carefully towards Gibbs, and gave him her best grin – exhausted and a little shaky, but recognizable. "Hey Gibbs," she said, her eyelids heavy. "Did we do good?"

He touched her cheek gently, and then chuckled. "Yeah, Abby. You both did good." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, and then released them and stood, crossing to the other side of the bed to squeeze McGee's shoulder before he headed for the door. "I know a few people waiting for some news," he told them. "I'm going to go make those phone calls."

Just as he stepped through the door, he paused and looked back at the new family. "You both did real good," he said again, and smiled before he turned to go.

As the door closed behind him, McGee leaned in to carefully kiss Abby. "Sophia, huh?" he asked, gently laying the baby on her chest.

She curled her arms around the tiny bundle. "Yeah," she said, trying to study the baby from her awkward angle. "She looks like a Sophia. Sophie for short. You like it?"

McGee brushed a fingertip over Sophie's cheek, feeling her incredibly soft skin. She made a little sighing noise in her sleep. "I love it," he told Abby. "I love her. And I love you."

Abby's smile was still tired, but it dazzled him. "Love you too, McGee."

FIN


End file.
